New Destiny
by TyBass31
Summary: When Makoto and Rae are killed in a youma attack, the remaining inners have to be Charmed and go to the DBZ deminsion to help save them from magical threats. Story better than summery. RR please.
1. Default Chapter

New Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'! Except the plot.  
  
Pairings: Usagi/Matt Minako/M. Trunks(Marai Trunks) Ami/Gohan  
  
Marai Trunks-future Trunks  
  
Summery: When Rae and Makoto are killed the remaining inners must travel to a different  
  
dimension to gain new powers, new love, and a new destiny.  
  
Prologue  
  
Setsuna Meioh, also known as Sailor Pluto, stared into silence. It would happen anytime  
  
now. The Sailor scouts known as Mars and Jupiter would come to her before passing to the other  
  
world then decide that they would rather stay and defend the gates with her.  
  
Pluto tried to close her eyes as she heard the agonizing screams of her princess mourning  
  
the loss of her friends. She had tried to prevent it in every way possible, but she couldn't. It was  
  
their destiny in this life to pass on and help with other spirits and worlds. 


	2. New Destiny Begins

New Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'! Except the plot.  
  
Pairings: Usagi/Matt Minako/M. Trunks(Marai Trunks) Ami/Gohan  
  
Marai Trunks-future Trunks  
  
Summery: When Rae and Makoto are killed the remaining inners must travel to a different  
  
dimension to gain new powers, new love, and a new destiny.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Princess don't cry," Sailor Mars said gasping for air. Only moments before Jupiter had  
  
been killed and Mars, in a fury, got herself hurt fatally by trying to avenge her.  
  
"Rae! Please, just be quiet. You'll be fine. I can get the crystal to heal you and bring  
  
back Jupiter and everything will be fine," Sailor Moon said pleadingly.  
  
"No. On the soul of Ares promise me you will not do any such thing. I saw this come to  
  
pass in the flames months ago. I told Jupiter and we both decided that this was meant to be."  
  
"How can your death be meant to be? How can we just let you go like that?" Ami  
  
sobbed over her with Venus nodding vigorously at her side too choked up to talk.  
  
"You don't need us. You destroyed that monster. Take our pens," she told Usagi forcing  
  
both Mars and Jupiter power pens into her Usagi's hands.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Usagi sobbed confused.  
  
"Why do you think you Mamoru didn't return from death after Cosmos died? Why do  
  
you think I'm going to die? It's because you and the others have a greater destiny to fulfill  
  
without us. It's destined," she said her breaths becoming more shallow. "That the Charmed  
  
Ones...rise from...Moon, Mercury, and Venus." Rae closed her eyes and didn't open them again.  
  
After not being able to let anymore tears out over Mars the remaining scouts stood up   
  
They carried their comrades into a safe place out of the way of traffic. They could hear police  
  
sirens coming; they were about to be found.  
  
"I'm going to see Pluto. She knew this would happen and she didn't tell me. I have to  
  
talk to her," Usagi said tears running down her face.  
  
"We're coming too," Ami said and Venus nodded. The two were still crying and holding  
  
each other for support.  
  
"No, stay here I'll be back," without waiting for an argument Usagi called the portal and  
  
went through it.  
  
"Pluto! Pluto, come out!" Usagi yelled into the misty darkness of the time gates.  
  
"Yes, hime?" Pluto asked appearing from behind her.  
  
Usagi whirled around on Pluto angrily and began shouting at her.  
  
"You knew! I know you did. You knew and you didn't tell us. You let us watch them  
  
die!"  
  
"Hime, I couldn't stop it. I tried so hard," Pluto said. The usually more distanced woman  
  
started to cry.  
  
"I tried so hard I sent a premonition to Mars and she and Jupiter came to visit me. They  
  
told me if it happened that it was fate and that she knew why it was to happen."  
  
Usagi sunk to her knees and Pluto bent down next to her.  
  
"P-Pluto, why them? Why did they have to take them?"  
  
"I don't know, hime. I wish I did, but their deaths mark a new beginning for the  
  
remaining inners and yourself," Pluto said seriously drying her eyes. She stood and walked away  
  
from Usagi.  
  
"What new beginning?"  
  
"You are destined to become the Charmed Ones for another time and dimension."  
  
"Charmed Ones?" Usagi dried her eyes and stood up.  
  
"Come back tomorrow with the rest of the inners and outers and I'll explain. Tonight you  
  
need to rest. I'll send you home where you shall sleep. Goodbye, hime."  
  
"Alright, Setsuna, what and or who are the Charmed Ones?" Haruka asked.  
  
"First let me explain something to you," Setsuna said walking towards a door that had not  
  
been noticed before. She motioned for the girls to follow her inside. When they got inside the  
  
girls noticed there were portals with different places inside. Different universes.  
  
"Setsuna," Ami gasped. "How is this possible?"  
  
"When Queen Serenity sent everyone into the future she shattered the future and the  
  
universe. She created a different dimension for everything. Each dimension has an earth and it's  
  
own solar system that includes the planets we have here and some of their own." Setsuna  
  
gestured towards the portals with her gate key.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Hotaru questioned.  
  
"Look at this." She gestured to a portal which seemed to contain five large robots, built  
  
like human beings and wielding large weapons, fighting less advanced robots.  
  
"This is called the Gundum universe. In the Gundum universe five boys, who are only a  
  
few years older than you, fight to protect their earth and space colonies from an organization  
  
called OZ. One of these boys has been trained from birth to be assassins and the others were  
  
thrown into it." She turned to another portal with a teenager who seemed to be about their age  
  
was flying...on a cloud.  
  
"This is the Dragon Ball Z or DBZ universe. It is the realm you three will be sent to.   
  
There are all sorts of evils that must be defeated by the power of three and since the originals are  
  
busy, in their own world, the burden rests on your shoulders," Setsuna told them.  
  
She walked to another portal that showed three young women who resembled each other.   
  
With a wave of her hand Setsuna showed the girls the history of the Charmed Ones.  
  
"I will send you here. While you are here you must get them to bless you with their  
  
powers, teach you to use them for six months, and give you the second Book of Shadows."  
  
"Who's going?" Michiru asked noticing that their princess had yet to speak.  
  
"Only Mercury, Moon, and Venus. You three will stay in this world to protect it incase  
  
other threats come here you will be able to help and I'll do what I can also." Before anyone  
  
could say anything the three inners disappeared into the Charmed dimension.  
  
"Setsuna, why didn't you let us go with them? We could have protected them," Haruka  
  
said running her hands through her hair.  
  
"I can't this is something they must face themselves." Setsuna looked to her feet hiding  
  
her face.  
  
"Setsuna, what are you hiding?" Hotaru asked frowning.  
  
"Usagi-hime's brother has been reborn in that time. As someone and something else."  
  
Phoebe Halliwell had just walked into the kitchen to have breakfast with her family when  
  
she heard a loud thump coming from upstairs. She looked over at the people occupying the table.   
  
"Piper? Paige? What was that?"  
  
The two women shrugged their shoulders and looked to Leo, their Whitelighter and  
  
Piper's husband for a suggestion. He also shrugged.  
  
The three sisters looked at each other once again before suddenly coming to the same  
  
conclusion.  
  
"The Book!"  
  
When they reached the attic, however, they found no traces of demons or warlocks but  
  
they did find three unconscious girls.  
  
After getting the three girls situated Paige turned to Leo.  
  
"Okay, how did they get up here? I thought that was not possible for anything to just  
  
appear in here unless summoned." She placed her hands on her hips and waited for his answer.  
  
"That's not entirely true. But it is in a way. If they were evil then you'd be right, but  
  
they're not," Leo responded looking to his wife to see her reaction.  
  
"How can you be so sure," Piper asked eyeing the unconscious teens suspiciously.  
  
"I don't feel anything evil. But for some reason I am feeling planetary auras. Strong  
  
ones." He gestured to the girls. "From them." He was about to suggest a visit to the elders  
  
when the door bell rang.  
  
Phoebe volunteered to answer it and as she did she recognized the male form outside the  
  
door.  
  
"Cole," she breathed. "I really do not need this." She opened the door. "What?"  
  
"Where is she?" Cole asked peering into the house anxiously.  
  
"Where is who?" Phoebe asked putting herself within his sight.  
  
Cole pushed his way in not listening to a word Phoebe said.  
  
"The attic," he said distractedly. "Of course you'd have her in the attic."  
  
"Hey! You can't go up there," Phoebe yelled and followed him.  
  
"Phoebe, who was-what the hell are you doing here?" Paige said as Cole barged into their  
  
attic.  
  
Cole ignored her and looked around. When he saw the three girls he strode toward them  
  
and kneeled down to their level.  
  
Phoebe watched as he looked at the girls and the way he seemed to look adoringly at each  
  
one of the three.  
  
"Okay," Piper said slowly waking him from his thoughts. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I, uh, felt their aura." He smiled nervously at the Charmed Ones and their whitelighter.  
  
"How did you do that?" Leo asked frowning. It was highly unusual for a demon to be  
  
able to feel such high planetary auras. Their power scale should've been undetectable to any  
  
demon.  
  
"I have a connection with them."  
  
"What, are they demons too?" Phoebe asked standing in front of Cole.  
  
"No Phoebe, they're not demons. They're my family. The only family I've ever been  
  
happy with. But that was in another life."  
  
Usagi, Minako, and Ami chose that time to wake up.  
  
"Where are we? What happened?" Ami asked in Japanese.  
  
"Ami, are you alright?" Cole asked also in Japanese.  
  
"Cole? How did you- you were-I-I'm fine."  
  
"Good. Ami, I need you and the others to talk in English so that they can understand  
  
you."  
  
The girls nodded and Cole turned to the three Charmed Ones and their white lighter.  
  
"This," he said gesturing to the blonde girl with two buns and pigtails. "Is my sister,  
  
Usagi. These are her friends. Ami and Minako." He turned to Usagi. "Where are Rae and  
  
Makoto?"  
  
"They're dead," Ami said quietly as Usagi avoided his eyes. 


	3. You Were a Prince?

New Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'! Except the plot.  
  
Pairings: Usagi/Matt Minako/M. Trunks(Marai Trunks) Ami/Gohan  
  
Marai Trunks-future Trunks  
  
Summery: When Rae and Makoto are killed the remaining inners must travel to a different  
  
dimension to gain new powers, new love, and a new destiny.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Okay," Phoebe said cautiously. "I have to say I find this unbelievable. You expect us to  
  
believe that this is your sister from another life? If so, how is she here? Why was she speaking  
  
Japanese? And what does she want?"  
  
"Forgive me, Miss Halliwell," Usagi said. "But we are here to ask a favor of you." She  
  
glanced around the room to the others. "Of the Charmed Ones."  
  
"How did-"  
  
Ami held up her hand. "I believe this is all in your book. If you look it may help make  
  
our story more believable."  
  
Piper, Paige, and Phoebe walked over to the book and began to look for anything that  
  
could help.  
  
While flipping through it a certain page caught Piper's eye.  
  
"Wait," she said flipping back. When she found the page she saw two pictures. One  
  
looked to be of nine female warriors with a woman in the front who had Usagi's same hairstyle.   
  
The other picture was of the same nine women who happened to be wearing dresses of different  
  
colors and a handsome young man in gold and white armor...Cole.  
  
Piper read aloud the information that went with the picture.  
  
"It says that these nine women protects our universe from evil but were killed in one of  
  
their battles by an evil witch named Beryl. The young man is the older brother to the leader,  
  
Sailor Moon, and also prince of the Moon and Sun. He was away on diplomatic business when  
  
his sister and her friends were attacked. By the time he reached his home it was too late and in  
  
despair he buried the body of his mother, Queen Serenity, the only body he could find."  
  
Paige looked at Cole. "Is this true?" she asked not bothering to hide her amazement and  
  
disbelief.   
  
"Yes," Cole answered smiling his nervous little boy smile that had worked wonders on  
  
Phoebe.  
  
"How did you survive?" Paige directed the question at Usagi ignoring Cole's obvious  
  
attempt to charm her.  
  
"When my mother saw we were losing she used the Silver Crystal to send us a millennia  
  
into the future so that we could be reborn and defeat the evil that she couldn't."  
  
"How did you get here if that's true?" Piper asked Cole.  
  
"I, uh, asked mother to send me into the future also so that I could help my sister and her  
  
friends. But, when she sent them she shattered the universe we knew it. She created different  
  
dimensions. Yours is called the Charmed universe after you, one is the Sailor Scout realm, that  
  
is the one they're from." He gestured again to the girls behind him. "When she sent me, the door  
  
to their realm was closed and I ended up here."   
  
Paige turned to Leo still unsure of whether to believe them.  
  
"Leo?" She asked uncertainly.  
  
"Yes Paige, they're telling the truth," Leo answered frowning. He knew it was the truth,  
  
so why did he have a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"How do you know?" Piper asked turning to him.  
  
"The elders told us the story of the Moon Kingdom when we were being trained and what  
  
he says matches exactly, but no one ever knew what became of the prince."  
  
"Well, now you know," Paige said. "Look, how about we all go downstairs, have some  
  
coffee, and talk about what going on here."  
  
Everyone nodded and headed downstairs.  
  
"Whoa," Phoebe said looking at Ami with her mouth open. "You went through all of that  
  
in your eighth grade year? When we first became witches we were at least past twenty. How did  
  
you get through it?"  
  
"We almost didn't," answered Minako. "We argued a lot but to save humanity we  
  
learned to get along. Once we did, we found we had a lot in common."  
  
"But to do all of that at such a young age," Piper said. "It's hard enough just to grow up  
  
mortal."  
  
"We got over it. It happens. Every teenager goes through life changing experiences  
  
everyday," Usagi told them.  
  
"But not magical ones," Paige countered. She sighed. "And you lost two of your best  
  
friends."  
  
"We'll have to move on," Minako answered. "Just like you did."  
  
"So we've got to bless you with our powers, train you for six months, and duplicate the  
  
Book of Shadows?" Phoebe asked summing everything up.  
  
"In a nutshell, yes."  
  
Piper looked at Leo to make sure the decision she was making was wise. When he  
  
nodded she smiled.  
  
"Okay, lets do it!"  
  
"How exactly is this going to work?" Minako asked.  
  
"We summon Prue and have her spirit bless each of you with one of her powers," Phoebe  
  
explained patiently.  
  
"Alright, let's get going," Paige said.  
  
"We summon a spirit  
  
Our sister Prue  
  
We ask of you  
  
Bring back a soul of light  
  
To banish future plight."  
  
White lights appeared and the ghostly form of Prue appeared in the attic.  
  
"What's going on," Prue asked looking around.  
  
"We summoned you," Piper said holding back tears. This was the first time she had seen  
  
her sister since her death and she didn't know how to act.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We need your help," Paige told her.  
  
"Yeah, and who're you?" Prue jumped back into her regular role as the defensive older  
  
sister.  
  
"I'm Paige. Your half sister. I'm part Whitelighter," Paige explained.  
  
Prue smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to meet you when I was alive."  
  
"It's all right, you've seen me now."  
  
Prue turned to Phoebe. "How've you been?"  
  
"As good as can be expected. We've missed you." Phoebe smiled through her tears.  
  
"I know. I've missed you guys too," Prue said. She looked at Cole. "Even you."  
  
Cole smirked. "You hate me. Why would you miss me."  
  
"Well, up there," Prue said pointing. "There's no one to argue with."  
  
"Alright Prue, we need you to bless these three girls with your powers," Leo said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Leo quickly summarized the events leading to Prue's summoning.  
  
"Alright. Do you have a spell?"  
  
"Yes, here," Paige said holding up for Prue to read.  
  
"Sharing my powers  
  
Giving three planets to feel  
  
What I felt to once more  
  
Make the Power of Three real."  
  
Bright lights made everyone close their eyes. When they could see again Prue was gone.  
  
"Where is Prue?" Paige asked.  
  
"She's gone," Leo answered.  
  
"W-we didn't even get to say goodbye," Piper said sadly. She looked up at her husband.   
  
"Why didn't they let us say goodbye?"  
  
"Because she called here to do a job and, since she completed it...she was sent back," Leo  
  
answered looking back at the spot where Prue had been.  
  
"Alright," Paige said bringing everybody back from their reveries. "I don't mean to be  
  
insensitive, but we have limited time here and I don't think we should waste it."  
  
"No, no," Phoebe said. "You're absolutely right. We need to figure out what we're  
  
going to do now."  
  
"For starters," Piper said drying her eyes. "Let's find out who has what powers. Usagi,  
  
see if you can move anything with your hands or eyes."  
  
Usagi squinted and tried to move a vase, it didn't work. She then tried to move it with  
  
her hands and found she made it float.  
  
"Great. Minako?"  
  
Minako was able to astral project and Ami was able to move things through her eyes.  
  
"Great, now it's our turn."  
  
"We three sisters ask  
  
To share our powers   
  
With those who bask  
  
In war and glory  
  
Hear our plea  
  
Split our powers  
  
Blessed be."  
  
"Okay, now who has what power?" Paige asked.  
  
By the time everything was sorted out they had found that Usagi could freeze, orb, have  
  
premonitions, and move things with her hands.  
  
Ami could move things with her eyes, levitate, blow things up, and orb.  
  
Minako could levitate, astral project, orb things to her, and orb.  
  
"That's good," Leo said. "Now all we have to do is train you."  
  
"I want to teach them to fight," Cole told them.  
  
"I don't think-" Paige began.  
  
"Sure, they'll need it," Phoebe interrupted.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Trust me."  
  
"Alright. Piper and I'll do the potions, you help Cole with the fighting, and Leo can help  
  
with the orbing," Paige told them.  
  
"Let's get going if we only have six months we're going to have to fast forward this a  
  
little."  
  
--------------------------------SIX MONTHS LATER--------------------------------  
  
"Well," Piper said fighting tears. "This is it." She and her sisters had trained the three  
  
girls for six months and within that time they had become like family. It made Piper feel as if  
  
she'd gained more sisters.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Usagi told her. Soon they just threw away all pretense and ran to hug  
  
each other crying.  
  
Cole and Leo looked at each other and shrugged 'Chicks' they thought.  
  
"Usagi, I want to go with you. I'll be able to help," Cole said. He went to stand next to  
  
his sister staring at her worriedly. Even though he'd spent the past six months drilling every bit  
  
of information he knew about demons, demonic happenings, and ways to protect themselves.  
  
"No. You need to stay here."  
  
"I have nothing to keep me here," he told her stealing a glance at Phoebe.  
  
"Yes," Usagi said making him look at her to show she'd caught him. "You do."  
  
"Don't forget the book," he sighed resignedly knowing he'd lost. He handed the  
  
duplicate of the Book of Shadows over to Ami, who put it in her sub-space pocket.  
  
Everyone hugged once more, and said goodbye, before the scouts disappeared into the  
  
portal to the time gates.  
  
Phoebe stole a glance at Cole and was surprised to see he was holding back tears and  
  
staring at the place where his family had just disappeared. She couldn't blame him, his only  
  
family had just left to goodness knows what fate. 


	4. Do What?

New Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'! Except the plot.  
  
Pairings: Usagi/Matt Minako/M. Trunks(Marai Trunks) Ami/Gohan  
  
Marai Trunks-future Trunks  
  
Summery: When Rae and Makoto are killed the remaining inners must travel to a different  
  
dimension to gain new powers, new love, and a new destiny.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The icy mist of the time gates greeted the scouts when they arrived. They spent a few  
  
minutes awaiting Pluto's arrival. When she didn't show up Minako decided to call her.  
  
"Pluto! Pluto, where are you?" Minako called.  
  
"Simmer down, Venus. I'm right here," Pluto said stepping out of the mist.  
  
"Sorry, we're just ready to get going," Ami said excitedly. Gaining the new powers had  
  
made her a bit more excitable about battling new evils. It gave her a reason to be preoccupied. It  
  
kept her from remembering that the five inners were now the three inners.  
  
"Pluto, I wanted to ask if it's possible to use our planetary powers without morphing?"  
  
Minako asked.  
  
"Good theory," Pluto nodded, impressed. "Yes it is, but I suggest that you continue to do  
  
so."  
  
"Why? If we can use our planetary powers without wearing those itty, bitty, little skirts,  
  
which by the way are very cold in the winter, I say we trash them."  
  
"Yes, but they keep you from being recognized."  
  
"Huh?" Ami asked.  
  
"The power in the suit masks you face. The only way a person could tell it was you  
  
would be from your unique hairstyles."  
  
"So," Usagi began as understanding donned. "If we change our hairstyles when we're out  
  
of uniform, people won't recognize us?"  
  
"Correct. Are you ready?" Pluto asked. She used her key staff to open the DBZ portal  
  
and turned back to the inners.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks for the advice."  
  
"Marai, do you feel that," Gohan asked. He and Marai Trunks were training and his  
  
moment of not paying attention caused him pain when Marai Trunks nailed him in the face.  
  
"Gohan, are you alright?" M. Trunks asked when Gohan stayed on the ground longer than  
  
usual. His friend ignored his red jaw and instead looked west as though waiting for something.  
  
"I'm fine," Gohan said returning to the present and rubbing the sore spot on his face.  
  
"What distracted you?" M. Trunks offered his hand to Gohan.  
  
"I felt something." Gohan took M. Trunks' hand and allowed him to help him up.  
  
"Of course you did...my fist hitting your face."  
  
"No not that. I felt three new powers enter the city."  
  
"Gohan," Marai said exasperatedly. "People come here all the time. To see the 'Mighty  
  
Hurcule' for some sad reason."  
  
"No," Gohan said laughing and shaking his head. "These energies felt different. Not  
  
exactly normal for a human."  
  
"Are they evil?" M. Trunks asked. He grabbed at his sword that hung from his belt on his  
  
waist.  
  
"Don't be worried. I don't feel anything evil or good. It's just there."  
  
"Want to go and find them?"  
  
"No. I can't pinpoint it. We'll just have to wait and see what happens."  
  
"Okay. Are you ready to take the twerps to the park?" Marai said changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah. Come on."  
  
"Ouch!" Minako exclaimed as she landed on top of Usagi and Ami.  
  
"I think Pluto needs to work on her landings," Ami said from beneath their three-person  
  
pile.  
  
"I agree." Usagi said. She pushed herself out of the pile and walked around the nicely  
  
furnished house that Pluto had arranged for them. She went into the kitchen followed by the  
  
other scouts were they found a note.  
  
Girls,  
  
I have enrolled you all in school. You start tomorrow and be careful. I believe  
  
you'll encounter a demon soon. I know that all of your hard work will pay off  
  
but, I just want you three to be prepared. Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru send  
  
their love.  
  
Setsuna  
  
"Are you ready for school, Usa?" Minako yelled up the stairs the next morning. She and  
  
the others had spent the night before worrying about any possible threats they'd have to face first  
  
off until they had their first encounter with the Source.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Usagi muttered slowly making her way downstairs. "I want to know why  
  
school has to start so early."  
  
"I don't know Usa, but if you went to bed when you were supposed to, then you wouldn't  
  
be so tired."  
  
"Shut up. It's not my fault I'm not a morning person," Usagi grumbled as she lead the  
  
way out of the house.  
  
Ami and Minako giggled at Usagi's angry comment and followed her to school.  
  
"Class, we have three new students today. Say hello to Usagi, Minako, and Ami," the  
  
teacher said.  
  
Gohan, Marai Trunks, and their friend Matt, felt their jaws drop as they looked at the  
  
three girls who seemed to be silently telling every boy with their eyes to not even think about  
  
approaching them.  
  
"Girls, why don't you go sit in those three desks behind Matt, Gohan, and Trunks. Boys  
  
raise your hands so that they can see you," the teacher told them.  
  
The three boys dumbly did as they were told so the girls could find them.  
  
"Hi," Marai Trunks said quietly once the scouts had sat down. "I'm Marai Trunks."  
  
"I'm Gohan."  
  
"I'm Matt."  
  
"I'm Minako. This is Usagi and Ami," Minako told the boys with a smile.  
  
Gohan smiled back and his eyes roamed to Ami and he felt his heart thump in his chest.   
  
He turned to Marai.  
  
"Trunks," he whispered as everyone turned back around to look at the teacher. "I feel it  
  
again. I think those girls might be the cause."  
  
"Are you sure. I mean I feel it too, but them?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, what should we do? Should we tell Matt?"  
  
"No. Let's just wait and see what happens."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Usagi moaned three weeks later at lunch putting her hair  
  
into a ponytail.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ami asked picking at the stiff macaroni and cheese she'd  
  
been given from the cafeteria.  
  
"I mean, we've been here for three weeks and we've still got no demon action," Usagi  
  
told them. "I'm way bored."  
  
"Me too," Minako agreed.  
  
Just then Gohan, Matt, and M. Trunks (Marai Trunks) came and sat at their table. Within  
  
the first two weeks they had all become friends. They had learned that M. Trunks and Gohan  
  
came from an extremely strong family who had saved the world countless times. This impressed  
  
and frightened the girls. Impressed, because they were amazingly strong and brave. Frightened,  
  
because they wondered what would happen if these boys were corrupted.  
  
They learned that Matt came from a very rich family who were at the moment traveling  
  
around the world. He was now staying with M. Trunks. The girls had a feeling they were hiding  
  
something about Matt. They just, at the moment, didn't know what.  
  
"Hey guys," Usagi said masking her disappointment at their lack of adventure.  
  
"Hey. Sorry we're late. Matt forgot his lunch," Gohan explained.  
  
"It's alright. You're only very late. We have to go now," Ami told them smiling. It was  
  
plain to everyone, but Ami and Gohan, that they liked each other.  
  
"Oh! We just got here," Matt complained.  
  
"I know," Minako told them. "But we've got to go home. We have homework."  
  
They got up and said goodbye. When Usagi walked past Gohan she accidentally touched  
  
him.  
  
Usagi gasped. She couldn't breathe, this had to be a premonition. She hadn't had one in  
  
a long time, but the feeling was the same one described to her by Phoebe.  
  
There were two boys. One looked like a mini Trunks, the other had black spiky hair and  
  
the two were fighting a demon. They were losing. Matt, Gohan, and M. Trunks came through  
  
the bushes only to be knocked back into the darkness by a fireball.  
  
"Usagi! Usagi, wake up," Ami ordered. She had watched as Usagi touched Gohan,  
  
stopped breathing, then fell in a heap on the floor. She was sure Usagi had just had a  
  
premonition.  
  
Usagi's eyes shot open and she gasped for air.  
  
"Are you okay?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah...(gasp)...I...just...(gasp)...need...some...air," Usagi told them.  
  
Matt helped Usagi up and supported her until Usagi noticed that his being so close was  
  
not, in any way, helping her recovery.  
  
"I-I'm fine. I think we should be going now," Usagi said to the girls.  
  
"Are you sure?" M. Trunks asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah. She's sure," Minako told him as they quickly walked away from the boys.  
  
When they got home Ami was the first to ask the question that had been bubbling in her  
  
and Minako's head since Usagi first woke up.  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"I saw a little Trunks and a young boy with black spiky hair. The both of them couldn't  
  
be more than eight years old."  
  
"Well, maybe it was a premonition from the past," Minako suggested. "Phoebe said that  
  
she did get them sometimes."  
  
"Nope," Usagi shook her head. "I also saw older Trunks, Gohan, and Matt come for the  
  
kids and get killed by the demon."  
  
"Well, what forest was it and what demon was it?"  
  
"I don't know and I don't know."  
  
"Well, could why don't we go look in the Book of Shadows? Minako, go and scry for a  
  
little Trunks," Ami ordered.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Fine." 


	5. Enter the Demon

New Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'! Except the plot.  
  
Pairings: Usagi/Matt Minako/M. Trunks(Marai Trunks) Ami/Gohan  
  
Marai Trunks-future Trunks  
  
Summery: When Rae and Makoto are killed the remaining inners must travel to a different  
  
dimension to gain new powers, new love, and a new destiny.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"I've found them," Minako said fifteen minutes later. She held the crystal over the city  
  
map where it fell heavily onto the desired point. She looked across the kitchen to Usagi and Ami  
  
who were walking toward her with the Book Of Shadows.  
  
"Good,"said Usagi slamming the book down on the kitchen table. "We've found the  
  
demon. His name is Bane. Ami and I have just finished writing a vanquishing spell." Ami  
  
handed Minako a copy of the spell.  
  
"Alright, let's go," Ami said transforming and the other girls followed suit.  
  
"Moon, why didn't you go Cosmos?" Venus asked as they jumped from roof top to roof  
  
top towards the Black Forest.  
  
"It's not necessary. I don't want that demon to know my strongest and I don't want them  
  
to think that's all I'll depend on either," Moon answered breathlessly coming to a halt. They'd  
  
reached the forest.  
  
"Gohan," Goten said as he and Trunks (little trunks) entered Trunk's house.  
  
"Yeah?" Gohan asked with a full mouth of food. He and M. Trunks and been training  
  
with Matt watching when they'd decided to take a food break inside of Bulma's house.  
  
"Me and Trunks are going to go play in the forest. We'll be back soon."  
  
"Why are you going into the forest?" Matt asked.  
  
"It's a way to train. When you're surrounded by different obstacles you tend to work  
  
yourself harder," Trunks answered honestly.  
  
"Okay, be careful or mom will be angry."  
  
Goten and Trunks nodded, turned, and ran out of the house into the forest.  
  
The three boys then turned back to the conversation they were having before Goten and  
  
Trunks had come up to them.  
  
"So you think the three weird energies you felt earlier this week came from Usagi,  
  
Minako, and Ami?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm not sure why though," Gohan answered.  
  
"Did the elders say anything?"  
  
"Nope, nothing. They don't even have them on radar for supernatural energies. They felt  
  
them enter the city, but they don't know who or what they are yet," Matt answered.  
  
"Matt, you'd think that since you're a whitelighter you'd know more about everyone  
  
here," M. Trunks said smirking. He picked up his sandwich and took a huge bite.  
  
Before Matt could answer they heard a loud explosion.  
  
"Go!" Sailor Moon yelled. She and Mercury and Venus ran over to the frozen boys and  
  
demon.  
  
Bane had a red and black face with scars all across them, he wore what looked like a  
  
black leotard, and he was bald.  
  
Moon froze the scene. She quickly ran over to the battered and bruised boys and unfroze  
  
them.  
  
"What happened?" Goten asked dazedly. When he saw the frozen demon his jaw  
  
dropped.  
  
"What is that?"   
  
"That's a demon," Venus said hurriedly. She winced at the burn scars that covered the  
  
boy's hands. Apparently they were late.  
  
"A demon?" Trunks asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes, a demon and we're here to save your lives. Now the both of you scat before he  
  
unfreezes."  
  
"No way," Trunks told her defiantly. "It's our job to protect people. Not the other way  
  
around."  
  
Moon sighed impatiently.  
  
"You guys better hurry up," she said. "He's going to unfreeze soon."  
  
"Why don't we just take the boys with us?" Mercury asked. "Since they refuse to  
  
leave...we have to get them out of here."  
  
"You're right," Venus said.  
  
"Venus, Mercury, you guys go on I'll take care of him. When you're safe blow  
  
something up," Moon ordered.  
  
Venus picked up Trunks and Mercury picked up Gohan. Both boys were too shocked at  
  
the moment to do anything but stare.  
  
Bane unfroze.  
  
"Who are you?" he shrieked.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon said nothing, instead, she used her powers to throw him at a tree.   
  
Bane got back up and tried to attack again just as a loud explosion gained his attention. To keep  
  
Bane from trying to find out where it came from Sailor Moon continued to fight him. When he  
  
tried to throw an energy bolt at her she orbed away.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon appeared in a clearing where Mercury and Venus were comforting  
  
the small boys who were still in shock.  
  
"Moon, where have you been?" Venus asked angrily.  
  
"I was keeping Bane from trying to find you," Eternal Sailor Moon answered looking  
  
around. "How are the kids?"  
  
"Shocked."  
  
"Can you do anything about it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What the hell have you done to my brother?" Gohan, Matt and M. Trunks stormed out  
  
from behind the trees.  
  
"Nothing," Mercury said.  
  
"Don't lie," Gohan said powering up. M. Trunks followed suit.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon threw her hands up at them and they were frozen. She then turned to  
  
the two kids and unfroze them.  
  
"Why is my brother just standing there with his mouth open like he's frozen or  
  
something?" Goten asked as his and Trunks' shock wore off.  
  
"Well, we're witches," Mercury said softly.  
  
Goten and Trunks looked petrified.  
  
"You mean like the wicked witch of the west?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No. We're good witches," Venus corrected. "We help people. We all have different  
  
powers too. My name is Sailor Venus. I can astral project, make things appear in my hand by  
  
calling for them, appear anywhere I want, and levitate."  
  
"I'm Sailor Mercury. I can move things with my mind, blow things up with my hands,  
  
appear anywhere I want, and levitate."  
  
"I'm Eternal Sailor Moon. I can move things with my hands, freeze people, appear  
  
anywhere I want, and have premonitions."  
  
"I'm Trunks."  
  
"I'm Goten."  
  
"That thing you saw us fight was a demon. He wanted to kill you, but we're not going to  
  
let that happen," Eternal Sailor Moon (ESM) told the boys. She pulled out two wrist  
  
communicators and handed them to the boys.  
  
"Whenever you need one of us press one of these buttons. If you need all of us press this  
  
button." she handed the communicators to the boys who put them on.  
  
"Wait!" Trunks exclaimed. "Who are you?"  
  
"We're the Charmed Ones." She unfroze the three young men, who had lay forgotten  
  
until then, and she and the girls orbed away.  
  
"Where'd they go?" Gohan asked as soon as he was unfrozen.  
  
"We don't know," Trunks answered truthfully.  
  
"Did they hurt you?" Matt asked.  
  
"No, they said they were witches that were going to save our lives," Goten told them his  
  
eyes wide as saucers.  
  
"Witches?" Matt asked. He suddenly looked worried.  
  
"Yeah. They saved us from a demon named Bane. They said he wants us dead."  
  
"Did they tell you their names?" M. Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah. They said they were the Charmed Ones."  
  
"What do you think Bane will do now?" Minako asked that night as she and the others sat  
  
down for dinner.  
  
"Probably wait until the boys are alone again. He's afraid of someone close to the boys.   
  
Otherwise he would have attacked earlier without caring who else he hurt so long as he got the  
  
kids. He must know that they've got a connection with someone powerful," Ami answered her  
  
eyes glazed over as she thought about it.  
  
"What are we going to do about it?" Minako asked. "Pass the potatoes please."  
  
"We'll wait," Usagi answered handing over the potatoes. "Bane will probably be more  
  
careful now that he knows we'll save the kids. So be alert."  
  
"Matt, what did you find out about the Charmed Ones?" Gohan asked when Matt orbed  
  
back in that night.  
  
"I found out that the Charmed Ones, are very powerful witches that existed many, many  
  
years ago. They died of old age, but not before putting a major dent in the evil demon category.   
  
They even managed to kill the source. I don't know how these Charmed Ones got here, but the  
  
elders are looking for them as we speak," Matt explained.  
  
"What about Trunks and Goten?"  
  
"Those two are very powerful and will only grow stronger. They might've saved too  
  
many lives or are will save a life that the demonic world doesn't want saved. There was also a   
  
myth about the Charmed Ones."  
  
"What myth?" M. Trunks asked.  
  
"One day the Charmed Ones heard some noise in their attic. They went to see what it  
  
was and found three unconscious girls. At the same time Phoebe's ex-husband came in talking  
  
about sensing someone. They soon found out that one of the girls was his sister from a past life.   
  
You remember the story of the Silver Millennium?"  
  
Both M. Trunks and Goten nodded.  
  
"Cole was the missing prince and one of the girls was his sister. It turned out that they  
  
were separated during the fight and when he tried to follow her he ended up in the Charmed  
  
realm."  
  
"What do you mean the Charmed realm?" Gohan interrupted.  
  
"Remember I told you that there's a different realm for everything. Each has it's own  
  
kind of fight for good," Matt explained patiently.  
  
"I remember."  
  
"Well, the girls explained to the Charmed Ones that they needed to be blessed with their  
  
powers so that they could save another realm from dangers that normal people couldn't fight off.   
  
The Charmed Ones agreed to their plan and after the girls were trained they went off to a  
  
different realm."  
  
"So you think these Charmed Ones are those girls?" M. Trunks asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes," Matt told him. "If it's true, I'm going to be their whitelighter. Will you guys help  
  
if they agree?"  
  
"Sure." M. Trunks and Gohan agreed readily.  
  
"Especially if they're hot," M. Trunks grinned as Matt and Gohan groaned. 


	6. Enter the Charmed Ones

New Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'! Except the plot.  
  
Pairings: Usagi/Matt Minako/M. Trunks(Marai Trunks) Ami/Gohan  
  
Marai Trunks-future Trunks  
  
Summery: When Rae and Makoto are killed the remaining inners must travel to a different  
  
dimension to gain new powers, new love, and a new destiny.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Days passed with the scouts on end. They continued to check up on the boys secretly and  
  
were starting to get worried that they'd lost their chance to destroy Bane.  
  
"Usagi, have you had anymore premonitions?" Minako asked worriedly walking into the  
  
living room a few paces behind Usagi.  
  
"No," Usagi answered dully as she sat down on the couch.  
  
"It's just that it's been a week since he attacked and the boys haven't contacted us once.   
  
Maybe Bane is smarter than we thought." Minako bit her lip.  
  
"Maybe. What do you think Ami?" Usagi turned to Ami suddenly looking stressed.  
  
"I think Minako's right. Bane could have anticipated us protecting the boys, and if he's  
  
guessed who we are he'll set a trap," Ami replied frowning.  
  
"So what do we do?" Minako asked.  
  
"Nothing," Usagi answered. "If the boys are in trouble, we help. It's our duty to protect  
  
those innocents and that's what we'll do."  
  
"Usagi!" Ami cried. "That'll lead straight into his trap!"  
  
"Exactly. That means we'll also be led to him. Just be prepared."  
  
"Matt, have you seen Goten and Trunks?" Gohan asked entering his house. Matt was  
  
currently sitting on the couch watching television.  
  
"Which Trunks?" he asked.  
  
"Chibi-Trunks."  
  
"No."  
  
"What about big Trunks?"  
  
"Nope." Matt stood suddenly and frowned. He seemed to be listening intently to  
  
something Gohan couldn't hear.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's Trunks. The big one. He needs help."  
  
Gohan walked over to Matt and the two orbed to M. Trunks.  
  
Matt and Gohan had arrived out on the country side to find M. Trunks barely alive and no  
  
one else in sight.  
  
"Trunks, what happened?" Gohan asked as Matt healed Trunks.  
  
"I was training the twerps when a guy appeared out of nowhere. He suddenly changed  
  
into this huge ugly beast. I heard Goten call him Bane."  
  
"Bane, the demon, Bane?"  
  
"Yeah, I fought him but he was too strong and overpowered me. Then he took Goten and  
  
Trunks. Trunks dropped this." He handed Matt a wristwatch communicator.  
  
"It looks like a communicator." Matt opened it and pushed a button. Suddenly white  
  
lights formed around them as the girls they had met in the clearing appeared.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Gohan shouted.  
  
"What are you doing with that?" Mercury shouted back. "Those weren't meant for you."  
  
"Who were they meant for?" M. Trunks asked eyeing them intently. He didn't care what  
  
Matt said, he couldn't trust these girls when his friends and family were in danger. Especially  
  
when the girls held back information that could be useful.  
  
"They were meant for the boys so that they could contact us when they needed us," Venus  
  
explained patiently.  
  
"Where are they?" Moon glared at the guys.  
  
"They've been kidnapped."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah. By something called Bane," Gohan informed them.  
  
"He's a demon. He wants them dead...," Moon trailed off.  
  
"But not before he kills us," Mercury finished.  
  
"It's a trap," Venus said with certainty rubbing her temples as if to warn off a headache.  
  
"Yes. But we can't afford not to fall into it," Moon reasoned.  
  
Matt had spent the last few minutes listening to the girls reason with one anothe before he  
  
spoke up.  
  
"Who are you? Where did you dome from?" he asked thinking he knew the answers  
  
already.  
  
"This is really inappropriate right now. If you really want to know, you'll have to wait.   
  
The boys come first. Besides, I'm sure you already know who we are," Minako answered. She  
  
turned away. "We'll be back soon."  
  
"Wait. You're just going to fall into his trap on purpose?" M. Trunks asked finally  
  
catching on.  
  
"That's the plan. Don't worry, we'll bring them back safe and sound."  
  
"What if you don't?"  
  
"We will." They orbed away.  
  
The scouts appeared in the clearing of the dark forest to find both Goten and chibi-Trunks  
  
bound, beaten, and unconscious.  
  
Moon motioned for Mercury and Venus to go free the boys. As they were doing so a  
  
huge fire ball came from behind the trees. On instinct, Moon froze it.  
  
"Hurry up and get them to their family. Get the spell ready I'll make sure Bane follows  
  
me."  
  
Venus and Mercury nodded and orbed away with the boys.  
  
Moon took a deep breath.  
  
"Okay. Let's do this," she said aloud unfreezing her Bane. He appeared in front of her so  
  
swiftly she almost lost her concentration.  
  
"Who are you?" he growled.  
  
Moon smiled managing to look eerie and dangerous at the same time.  
  
"I," she started. "Am a witch. Come and get me." She charged at Bane, surprising him,  
  
as she hit him. She orbed knowing that this time, he would follow.  
  
Blinded by anger, Bane didn't think about this obvious trap. All he thought of was killing  
  
the being responsible for his prey disappearing again.  
  
"Incoming" Mercury called as she landed with Venus close behind.  
  
The three young men, who'd been waiting, let out sighs of relief.  
  
"Goten," Gohan said softly looking at his bruised and battered younger brother.  
  
Matt stepped forward and healed both the young boys, who then woke up in a state of  
  
confusion.  
  
"What happened?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No time to explain," Venus said hurriedly. "Moon will be here soon and we have to  
  
vanquish Bane before he actually does kill you."  
  
Moon appeared and took a quick look around to make sure everything was fine.  
  
"He's coming," she said as Bane appeared behind her holding a dagger in his hands.  
  
None of the Z team or the scouts had anytime to warn her as Bane stabbed her in the  
  
back.  
  
Moon's look of shock on her face showed her surprise. She twisted around enough so  
  
that she could freeze Bane. As she crawled away from him Mercury and Venus ran to her side to  
  
help.  
  
"I'm fine. Get the spell," Moon said breathing heavily.  
  
Mercury nodded dumbly and retrieved the spell.  
  
"Bane of our existence  
  
You'll die without resistance,  
  
As your evil expires  
  
Your body tires  
  
And you'll die as we desire"  
  
Bane unfroze as he screamed, quickly vanishing before their eyes.  
  
"Moon," Venus said turning her attention back to her wounded comrade. "We need to  
  
get you to a doctor."  
  
"I don't think I'll make it."  
  
"You will if orb."  
  
"No! No orbing," Moon said her breaths becoming shallow as all life drained from her  
  
limbs. "You'll expose our magic."  
  
"Do something!" Mercury shouted her eyes trained on Matt. "You healed those boys,  
  
now heal my friend."  
  
Matt stepped forward. Putting his hands on her back he allowed his power to flow  
  
through her.  
  
Moon began to feel the power from his hands making her feel peaceful. As he moved  
  
away from her she let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.  
  
"Thanks," she breathed. She slowly got up for fear that she was still hurt and that his  
  
healing hadn't worked.  
  
"Your welcome. Thank all of you for saving the little ones."  
  
"Who're you callin' little?" chibi-Trunks said defensively.  
  
"It was our mission," Mercury explained ignoring the comment. "They were easier than  
  
the rest of our innocents will be." She knew she sounded cold, but she knew the best way to keep  
  
from being too attached was to do what she was doing.  
  
"Will you meet us here tomorrow?" M. Trunks asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We need to talk to you about who you are and your destiny," Matt explained.  
  
"You're a whitelighter," Venus stated.  
  
"Yes, I am. I'll be your whitelighter if we get to have our conversation tomorrow," Matt  
  
confirmed.  
  
"Fine," Mercury said. "We'll meet you here tomorrow at noon."  
  
"Will your faces still be hidden?"  
  
"Of course. We still don't know if you're trustworthy."  
  
"He just saved your friend!" Gohan exclaimed. He gestured to Moon.  
  
"When you do what we do, you never fully trust anyone," Moon explained. "Remember,  
  
tomorrow at noon." She orbed with Mercury and Venus on her heels.  
  
"Where are they?" Gohan asked for the tenth time that day as they waited for the girls to  
  
show.  
  
"Gohan, calm down. We're early. They have five more minutes before they've got to be  
  
here," M. Trunks said assuringly.  
  
"Don't worry we're here."  
  
Matt, M. Trunks, and Gohan turned around sharply to see that the girls had shown.  
  
"Is it necessary to keep your identity a secret?" Matt asked again.  
  
"It is," Moon answered shortly.  
  
"Fine. Lets talk. Are you the Charmed Ones?"  
  
"Yes. Are you really a whitelighter?"  
  
"I saved your friend yesterday." Matt looked amazed. How could they be so untrusting.  
  
"Lots of demons can heal. Can you orb?"  
  
Matt said nothing, but the girls could tell he was seething. 


End file.
